


Belief

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so good, John, so <i>good</i>," he says, with a little sigh of wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

John loves Harold's weight on his back. Loves the feel of his softening cock inside him, the puffs of air on his skin as Harold catches his breath. It's so warm and safe, trapped beneath his body. With his face in the pillow, Harold can't see how widely John is smiling.

 

But Harold is too considerate to stay there for long. He lifts himself up on elbows and knees and slides free of John with a soft moan. John shudders and flexes his hips down against the mattress one more time, notes the beginnings of a pleasant ache in the backs of his thighs. And Harold's hands are on John's shoulders, rolling him over, away from the wet patch and into his arms.

 

"You're so good, John, so _good_ ," he says, with a little sigh of wonder.

 

John shivers all over, kisses Harold's neck and collarbones until he's no longer tempted to disagree. Then he kisses Harold's nose for good measure, and the top of his ear, making him chuckle and squirm.

 

Harold catches John's chin between thumb and forefinger, holds him still. For a moment he just searches John's eyes, before he closes his own and kisses him, deep and sweet and slow.

 

As if to say: _believe me_.


End file.
